United Provinces Army
The United Provinces Army is the branch of the United Provinces Defence Force mainly responsible for ground operations and defense of the nation. It is the oldest branch of the United Provinces Defence Forces. Structure The United Provinces Army is made up of 2 different branches: the UP Regular Army and the UP Army Reserve. The United Provinces Army is under the supreme command of Stadtholder of the United Provinces Gavin Jones. The UPA unit organization is shown here: '-Fire Teams' '-Squads' '-Platoons' '-Companies' '-Battalions' '-Brigades' '-Regiments' '-Divisions' Strength The United Provinces Army is currently small sized with 1,037 active duty soldiers and 45 tanks. Reserve Units form up roughly half of the United Provinces Army and they are all deactivated at the moment. Service Any citizen 17-50 may enlist in the United Provinces Army. The United Provinces Army is composed entirely of volunteers. Soldiers serve a term of 6 years minimum ensuring that they are well trained and experienced. After they are discharged soldiers may still be called up as reservists in the event of a war if needed. The United Provinces Army gives many benefits to it's soldiers including exclusion from taxes during service, free college, and a reliable pension. New immigrants who volunteer are eligable for free education (College & University) and housing for themselves and their family but must serve 8 years to recieve these benefits. Equipment Infantry Weapons The main infantry weapon of the United Provinces Army is the L85A2 carbine. Other infantry weapons include the L7 GPMG, MP5, L96 Sniper Rifle, Browning HP. Artillery/Heavy Weapons The United Provinces Army also uses many crew served weapons including: FIM-92 Stinger, FGM-148 Javelin, BGM-71 TOW, M120 120 mm mortar, M224 60 mm mortar, M252 81 mm mortar,M119 105 mm Towed Howitzer), M198 155 mm Towed Howitzer. Vehicles The United Provinces Army uses a variety of ground vehicles and aircraft: FV4034 Challenger 2 MBT , FV510 Warrior IFV , FV101 Scorpion - Light Tank, Saxon APC, M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System , Land Rover Wolf, M35 2-1/2 ton cargo truck, Logistics Vehicle System, Westland AH-64 Apache, EH-101, CH-47 Chinook. Modernization Due to many external troubles and a rapidly expanding military bugdet the modernization programs were started. The program is called The Modernisation of the United Provinces Army and is headed by Stadtholder Gavin Jones. As much as a quarter of the army's budget is devoted to this research and development program. Units The 1st Infantry Division (Mechanized/Active) is based in the Liverpool Navel Base - 1st Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 2nd Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 3rd Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 515th Armored Battalion - 1st Aviation Regiment - 1st Logistics Brigade The 2nd Infantry Division (Mechanized/Activating) to be based at St Helens Military Complex - 4th Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 5th Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 6th Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 318th Armored Battalion - 2nd Aviation Regiment - 2nd Logistics Brigade The 1st Armored Division (Armor/Active) is based at Edinburgh Military Complex - 1st Armored Brigade - 2nd Armored Brigade - 7th Mechanized Brigade - 3rd Aviation Regiment - 3rd Logistics Brigade The 1st Airborne Division (Airborne/Active) is based at Cardiff Military Acadamy - 1st Airborne Infantry Brigade - 2nd Airborne Infantry Brigade - 3rd Airborne Infantry Brigade - 4th Aviation Brigade - 1st Parachute Assault Wing - 1st Mobile Logistics Brigade The 1st Light Infantry Division (Light Infantry/Active) merged with 1st Infantry Division - 1st Light Infantry Brigade - 2nd Light Infantry Brigade - 5th Airborne Infantry Brigade - 7th Aviation Brigade - 2nd Mobile Logistics Brigade - 1st Helicopter Assault Wing - 18th Armored Battalion The 1st Territorial Guard Division (Active) - based at the Amsterdam Military Complex - 8th Mechanized Brigade - 9th Mechanized Brigade - 1st Motorized Brigade - 5th Aviation Brigade - 4th Logistics Brigade. The 2nd National Guard Division (Deactivated) - 10th Mechanized Brigade - 11th Mechanized Brigade - 2nd Motorized Brigade - 6th Aviation Brigade - 5th Logistics Brigade The 1st National Police Division (Deactivated) - 1st Police Brigade - 2nd Police Brigade - 1st Police Aviation Brigade - Alpha Teams (classified) Commands I Corps -1st Infantry Division -2nd Infantry Division -1st Armored Division II Corps Rapid Reaction Force -1st Airborne Division -1st Light Infantry Division -1st National Guard Division Bases Major Bases - St Helens Military Complex - Glasgow Army Barracks - Cardiff Military Acadamy Army Base - Fort Smith - Fort Merill - Fort Pack - Amsterdam Military Complex History The United Provinces Army was formed on May 27th, 2008 a day after the Clinkham Wood was created. Category:Clinkham Wood Category:Military